Elmus
|Base ID = }} Elmus is a Nord former resident of the Thirsk Mead Hall who can initially be found at Bujold's Retreat, along with the other outcasts. Elmus will move back into the hall if the Dragonborn agrees to help Bujold the Unworthy take the hall back from the rieklings. Interactions Retaking Thirsk Elmus, along with the other Thirsk warriors, will aid in killing the rieklings in the Thirsk Mead Hall, and will move back into the hall after it is taken. The Chief of Thirsk Hall The Riekling Chief asks the Dragonborn to kill the Nords at Bujold's Retreat. Elmus' Mead After asking he if there is anything the Dragonborn can do to make life in exile any better while at Bujold's Retreat, Elmus asks the Dragonborn to retrieve one bottle of ashfire mead from Thirsk Mead Hall. Elmus' Berries After taking the hall back, Elmus will ask the Dragonborn to gather one sample of juniper berries, after Elmus is asked about how the mead production is going. Dialogue "A new batch of the Ashfire should be ready for bottling soon, unless the rieklings used it for bathwater." :Are you the one who makes the mead? "I make it. I drink it. I share it with friends. Ha! Thirsk didn't always make its own mead. No, we used to get by on shipments from Skyrim. But those gold-grubbers at the East Empire Company started charging more than their share for bringing it over. We still buy what we have to, but I make as much as I can." :Are you a warrior? "I wouldn't be at Thirsk if I wasn't. These days I focus a little more on the creature comforts of the hall, though. The food, the drink, the stories. It drives Kuvar mad, but someone has to do it or the place would be a little... cold." "Hmm hmm." Elmus' Mead "Have you been by Thirsk? Have you seen... is there any of the mead left?" :Is there anything that would make being down here more bearable? "Well, the easy answer, of course. Mead! Actually, now that I think of it, I have been missing the Ashfire. It's a special brew that we make at Thirsk. If you could... somehow... get up there and grab a bottle, I'd be a long way towards forgetting how miserable it is down here." (After finding some Ashfire Mead) :I found some Ashfire Mead. (Give mead.) "Oh, that's the stuff all right. You're a good friend to Thirsk, and to me. I thank you." Retaking Thirsk (Bujold gets banished) "Can't talk too much, I'm afraid." :How do you feel about Bujold? "Sad to see her go, of course. But Bujold wouldn't have gotten as far as she did if she wan't strong. She'll... she'll be okay." Retaking Thirsk (Bujold remains chieftain) "There's a lot of work to do, still, getting this place back up and running." :Do you plan to stick around here, then? "Kuvar isn't enough to frighten me off. He makes a lot of noise, but at the end of the day, he wants what we all want. Peace, and a warm drink." :How much mead is left? "Enough for now. But I'll either need to get some more barrels or start importing more if we're going to make it through next winter. Last thing you want is the mead to run out just as the fire dies!" Elmus' Berries "I was able to salvage most of the latest batch of mead. The rest was... fouled." :How is the mead? "We lost most of the batches we had brewing when... before those things were here. One is just ready to take its turn, and it's about time to add some of the flavorings. You can't find them on Solstheim, but if you find yourself back in Skyrim, I wouldn't mind you bringing some juniper berries. They add a different kind of sweetness. Tart. Makes the flavor more round." (After finding some juniper berries) I've got some juniper berries. (Give berries) "Oh, perfect. Just the right ripeness, too. Good work, friend." Conversations Holding up Bujold the Unworthy: "How are you holding up?" Elmus: "It's rough out here. But I'm getting by." Bujold the Unworthy: "Not everyone was built for this kind of life. There's no shame in that." Elmus: "I can handle it. Just wish there was more mead, is all." On the hunt Kuvar: "Are you going to join us on the next hunt?" Elmus: "I... uh, I hadn't planned on it. Do you need my help?" Kuvar: "No. But you need to come on the hunt more than we need you on the hunt." Stored mead Elmus: "Have you tried any of the mead I brought out of storage? It still tastes all right to me, but..." Kuvar: "There are more important things than mead, Elmus." Elmus: "I know... I just... I wanted..." Kuvar: "I'm sorry. The mead... it is good." Elmus: "You like it?" Kuvar: "Don't push, son." Salvaged mead Bujold the Intrpid: "Were you able to salvage any of the mead?" Elmus: "Most of the old brew is still good, but I had to get rid of some of the newer batches." Bujold the Intrpid: "What did they... do to it?" Elmus: "Just trust me, you don't want to drink it." Appearances * de:Elmus es:Elmo pl:Elmus ru:Эльмус Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers